


For Your Service

by skargasm



Series: Alphabet Challenge 2021 [19]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Angelus gives Spike a present...For the letter 'S' of the alphabet challenge and prompt #597 Service at slashthedrabble.
Relationships: Angelus (BtVS)/Xander Harris/Spike (BtVS)/Original Character(s)
Series: Alphabet Challenge 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114268
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	For Your Service

[ ](https://steterstan.nickpic.host/image/jEQDvW)

Xander staggered and hit the ground on his knees, the pain shooting through him and blinding him momentarily. He looked up to see Angelus staring down at him from an ornate chair, that ever-present smirk on his face.

“Ah, look, Spike – your present has arrived,” Angelus said and Xander turned to the side, seeing another vampire standing there, unnaturally pale in the daylight. The sun shone through his peroxide blonde hair, blue eyes gleaming as they stared at Xander, travelling all over his body. 

“Present?” The vampire asked in a British accent, pushing away from the wall and stepping closer. Xander quivered with fear at the predatory look he was being given – he was being assessed like an animal for slaughter. Or worse. “This ‘un for me?”

“Well, what can I say, Spike? If it wasn’t for you finding the Gem of Amara – working with magic users in direct contradiction of my orders – working with that damned Salvatore brother – we wouldn’t be walking in the daylight,” Angelus continued. “And walking in the daylight was all the advantage I needed to get rid of the Slayer.”

Spike walked around Xander as he lay on the ground, nudging with his foot to make him turn onto his back. 

“He’s a pretty piece – just your type actually,” Spike said, his voice smooth. “So – why are you giving him to me? I mean – dark-haired, big brown eyes, inner longing to be hurt – I woulda thought he’d be under you in the bedroom rather than at my feet.”

“Ungrateful bastard, aren’t you?” Angelus said, climbing to his feet and coming to stand in front of Xander and Spike. “Is it too much to think that I might feel a _little_ bit guilty about the loss of Dru? That I might just be trying to fix our little family?”

“Sounds like complete bollocks if you ask me,” Spike replied, leaning down and casually ripping Xander’s sweater off his body, running cool hands up and down his chest. Xander froze, feeling like a rabbit surrounded by foxes as Spike yanked him up to his feet so that he was standing between the two vampires. “Course, it could be that you can’t run this court without me – an’ you’re thinking that giving me a little pressie might make me more amenable to being your Enforcer.”

“That holds some sway, I admit,” Angelus admitted, running his hand down the side of Xander’s face. “Imagine him between us – all that tanned, supple flesh – pleasure, pain – fighting desire and hate combined. You know, we used to play together and have fun – is it wrong that I want that back?”

Sandwiched between them, Xander was terrifyingly aware that both vampires were aroused, their bodies pressed tightly against his own, hands pressing against his skin. And worse, Angelus was right – desire was fighting with the hatred he felt for everything that they had done – for everyone they had killed. Years of hating vampires, fighting for his life and this was where it ended?

* * *


End file.
